


TMNT 2014/2016 - ¡HawaiI-tortugas! - RxL

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Eggs, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: Accidentalmente leonardo y raphael terminan en la isla de hawai al tratar de regresar solos desde brasil por bebop y rocksteady, dejando a sus hermanitos con todo el trabajo de vencer al krang e destructor, lo que puede ser una estadía no muy querida por los dos.. y mas el pensar un escape para llegar a tiempo, puede convertirse en algo mas... algo mas romántico....Creadores de los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Creador de la historia y de los pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeonPublicado wattpad: 21 de Marzo del 2020
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 2





	1. Capitulo 1: Lo que todo puede salir mal, ¡atrapado contigo!..

Saliendo del agua a duras a penas después de una caída de una cascada de no sabe cuantos metros con sus hermanos menores... llegar a tierra era bueno, pero no mucho sabiendo que el destructor tiene la ultima pieza para lo que quiere hacer o tiene planeado con eso, pero con sus hermanos.. no sabe que paso realmente con ellos..

Se aleja de ellos sin mas enojado la tortuga de azul luego de asegurarse que ellos estuvieran bien, pero estos también tiene sentimientos encontrados con su líder e hermano mayor por su incomprensión a ellos o como ellos le llaman: ser un maldito necio que no les hace saco a menos que sea su palabra, así mismo piensa la tortuga de rojo que sale poco después que el de azul; los otros dos salen del agua siguiendo al de rojo.

Luego de que lograran subir a otro avión para regresar a casa.. si no fuera mas que para discutir el uno contra el otro e viceversa, la tortuga de azul parece mantenerse al margen mientras discuten hasta que se comienzan a decir cosas muy fuertes.

Donatello: Mira a raph - Puro instinto y nada de estrategia - dijo un poco desdeñoso.

Raphael: Mira a donnie - ¿Como piensas quedarte parado como si nada donnie? - empuja unas cajas y cayeron al suelo rompiéndose un poco - Pura lógica nada de instinto - le dijo.

Michelangelo: Mira a leo un poco triste por lo que pasa a su alrededor - Pura estrategia y nada de corazón - dijo sin saber quien estaba ¨meditando¨ lo ha escuchado.

Leonardo: Se levanta - ¡Y tu que sabes de estrategia si eres puro corazón! - dijo en respuesta.

Donatello: Separa en frente de makey - No tienes que hablarle así... el aunque sea sabe expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente, no como alguien que no puede entender a sus hermanos - dijo con intención. 

Leonardo: Se levanta e camina viendo a los otros - Bien.. lo diré una vez.. claro no soy bueno con los sentimientos, pero quieren saber que siento ahora, ¿he? - les mira serio - Podremos ser hermanos.. pero nunca seremos un equipo - dijo frió.

Mientras dijo estas palabras, sus hermanos le escuchaban.. pero uno mas que nada.. quien segado por la ira de las crueles palabras de su hermano mayor lo empuja a la puerta de carga del avión, sin querer presiona el botón de abrir de esta de forma lenta, pero no le prestan atención por estar luchando entre ellos, fuertes golpes, gruñidos e maldiciones silenciosas por parte de ambos; sus ojos blancos daban que esto iba enserio y no como otras veces..

Donatello y michelangelo: Tratan de que no se caigan pero ellos daban mas vuelta a la orilla - ¡Deténganse chicos!, ¡raph! ¡leonardo!, ¡dejen de pelear! - les gritan, donnie trata de que la compuerta se cierre otra vez.

Leo logra poner sus piernas en el estomago de raph para alejarlo de el lo suficiente para levantarse, se limpia la poca sangre que sale de su boca viendo al otro levantarse gruñendo por su rabia en un claro desafió, el responde al desafió con un gruñido de mismo tono, donnie y makey se interponen entre ellos.

Leonardo: Les gruñe molesto - ¡Quítense esto no es con ustedes dos! - dijo resoplando por la nariz.

Raphael: Se ríe arrogante - Al fin salio el verdadero leo o si recuerdo bien, aun es el lame pies del sensei - dijo enojado.

Michelangelo: Trata de razonar con raph - Raph amigo, no hagamos las cosas mas difíciles para todos ya... vamos a calmarnos - raph le empuja a un lado - O no.. - dice con dolor.

Donatello: Extiende su bastón bo entre los dos agresivos - Por lo que mas quieran deténgase, se los pido por favor - dijo -( No hagan algo estúpido, desde esta altura es mas que una muerte segura )- se dijo preocupado.

Leonardo: Se calma y mira atrás - Donnie cierra la puerta antes de que pase una desgracia - ordena.

Raphael al ver que donnie estaba cerrando la puerta, y su discusión iba a terminar así como así.. no.. aprovecha que leo estaba ocupado con sus pensamientos para taque-arlo con toda sus rabias e ira por la puerta, sin pensar que el mismo los acaba de tirar de un avión en pleno vuelo; a sus espaldas los gritos de sus dos hermanos menores viéndoles caer.

Donatello se pone sus anteojos, saca el lanza gancho pero no tiene carga.... mierda piensa donnie, esperaba que los habitantes y nativos de esas tierras no pensaran en sus hermanos como dioses o peor alienigenas tortugas en brasil. Michelangelo estaba apunto de lanzarse con su tabla pero donnie no le deja hacerlo sosteniéndole de sus correas, mientras este se quejaba y cerraba sus ojos anegados de lagrimas por el posible final de sus hermanos mayores.

Los mayores mientras caen intentan aun seguir su pelea o en su caso raph aun segado por la rabia, logrando tener a leo por el cuello, este tenia sus manos en el suyo.. le llenaba de una sensación... que nunca ha conocido en la lucha... como cuando... se la jalaba en su cuarto a altas horas de la noche.... los ojos de su hermano aparecen luego de que este quitara su membrana protectora... son tan lindos...

Un fuerte golpe... desorientado con un molesto pitido en sus oídos... solo escucha aire... mira a su lados.. ve a leo.. inconsciente... le toma de su brazo para traerlo mas a el, lo revisa si tiene pulso.. estaba vivo aun y clava su sai en el soporte... estaban en el techo de un avión... mira al cielo... sus hermanos son el otro.. necesitan estar adentro...

Con sus correas mantiene a leo con el mientras busca la puerta de carga, tiene cuidado con el otro herido.. logra abrir la compuerta y meterse adentro con su hermano.. lo acuesta en una cama improvisada.. se asoma a ver donde están sus hermanos.. ellos estaban de camino a la ciudad, ellos pueden con destructor solos. Vigila un momento a su hermano de azul, se comienza a maldecir así mismo, su hermano ahora estaba herido y el no podría atender sus posibles heridas o lesiones por la fuerte caída sin paracaídas.

Lentamente siente su cuerpo muy pesado al igual que sus parpados... trata de quedarse despierto, toma la mano de leo entre las suyas, no, el se quedaría despierto por su hermano.. arreglaría su error pase lo que pase, lo protegería con su vida.. todo se vuelve oscuro...

\- Con makey y donnie -

Las dos jóvenes tortugas no sabían que hacer realmente... perdieron a su líder o su rudo hermano de rojo como segundo al mando, y ahora estaban de camino a la ciudad de new york para detener al destructor y a baxter de su maléfico plan malvado, esperan que el sensei splinter tenga una solución o una idea de que hacer..

\- Con leo y raph unas horas después -

La tortuga de rojo estaba despertando lentamente, sus músculos estaban entumecidos por dormir en una posición no tan cómoda.. pero ver a su hermano le mantiene calmado.. aun estaba durmiendo... hasta que abre sus ojos encontrándose con los suyos, estaba asustado contra la pared del avión.

Raphael: Con las palmas abiertas - Tranquilo.. calma... leo.. calmado, soy yo raph - lo ve aun asustado pero -( Tal vez perdió la memoria )- se dijo - No te haré daño.. soy una tortuga como tu.. te llamas leonardo - le explica como puede.

Leonardo: Se levanta pero se marea - ¿Donde estamos? - pregunta preocupado.

Raphael: Lo lleva a sentarse otra vez - En un avión rumbo a new york, para detener a destructor... pero por ahora cálmate un poco - dijo suavemente - ¿Como estas? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Lo mira con una expresión de mil interpretaciones - Dices que luego de que saltaras y me empujaras de un avión en pleno vuelo me calme porque, por nuestras acciones en la misión e palabras intercambiadas haciendo la comunicación, con tu rabia y arraigado por la ira - dijo viendo a raph de que sabe quien es - ¿Crees que no me acuerdo raph?, estoy casi seguro que no se como estamos vivos de verga - le dijo.

Raphael: Mira nervioso a los lados - Lo siento.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio - Lo siento no arreglara que donnie y makey estén por un lado enfrentando a un loco maniático narcisista, un jabalí ala moda y un rinoceronte con pinta de metalero, ¡y tu e yo por otro raph en no sabemos donde mierdas vamos! - exclama enojado.

Raphael: Baja la mirada - Sigues siendo el lame pies que no le importa que le hayan salvado la vida - dijo serio.

Leonardo: Se queda viendo a raph - Y tu el que le hace caso a los instintos para todo - le regresa, se levanta a ver por las ventanillas, solo ve azul - Raph.. - le llama.

Raphael: Suspirando se acerca - ¿Que? - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio - ¿Que es lo que hay afuera? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Se asoma - Agua.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Aun serio se acerca a la carga - ¿Y que dice aquí?, si eres muy amable de leérmelo - le pide.

Raphael: Suspirando perdiendo la paciencia - ¨Envió de sao paulo, brasil para ha... hawai, estados unidos¨ - dijo viendo a leo un poco nervioso - Estamos jodidos.. - susurra.

Leonardo: Lo mira sin creerle - ¡Ha, no me digas!, ¡estamos mas jodidos que tus peluches por tu vergota! - le regaña.

Raphael: Lo acorrala en la pared con un puño cerca de la cabeza de leo, soltando un fuerte gruñido - Nosotros saldremos de esta - solo hay que esperar llegar al aeropuerto, escabullirnos por el equipaje y meternos en el avión directo a new york solo eso, mas fácil no puede ser - susurra con voz ronca.

Leonardo: Asiente - Bien.. - dijo solamente y se sienta del otro lado - No me molestes hasta que lleguemos - dijo donde raph le había puesto para que ¨durmiera¨.

Raph se mantiene al otro lado, viendo a leonardo quien después de un rato bajo la mirada de este se dio la vuelta para no verlo..

\- Otras horas después -

El avión estaba por llegar a la isla, los dos hermanos estaban viendo por las ventanillas ya era de noche, pero sin que ellos o bueno los pilotos pensaron era que había un minúsculo fallo en las puertas del equipaje abriendo estas y sacando sin querer a las dos tortugas polizones del avión, dejando-les en caída libre hasta el mar.

Los dos o bueno leo fue el primero en tocar el mar y luego raph, apenas tocar el agua de mar, comenzaron a nadar para salir a tomar aire, raph y leo estaban cerca, pero el frió era muy fuerte al igual que las aguas y los posibles depredadores hambrientos alentaban a los miedos de la tortuga de azul... si no estuviera molesto con el de rojo.

Leonardo: Mira con el ceño fruncido a raph - Raph.. si salimos de esta, te juro que te voy a matar con mis propias manos - dijo muy enserio aun temblando por el frió - Vamos a la orilla hace mucho frió para nadar toda la noche sin hacer nada - ordena.

Raphael: Le sigue - Yo no tengo frió.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Ve a raph - Te.. ¿te hiciste pipí? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Alza los hombros - Si me congelo es peor, ¿no? - dijo simplemente.

Leonardo: Sacude su cabeza enojado - ¡Lo que todo me pudo pasar y estoy atrapado contigo! - le grita a su hermano de rojo -( Espero que donnie y makey estén bien en casa por lo menos )- piensa.

La tortuga de azul no habla mas con su hermano.. le quedaban mucho para llegar a la orilla de la isla.. y quiera dios sea un lado deshabitado de personas, no tendría muchas fuerzas de llegar a esconderse de eso están seguros los dos..

CONTINUARA....

\-------------------------------------


	2. Capitulo 2: Buscando un lugar seguro, ¿Como llegaremos a casa?

Continuaron nadando hasta que llegaron a la arena blanca de la playa, se arrastraron un poco mas cansados para tener un soporte a descansar y respirar de lo cansados que ambos están de nadar toda la noche, la isla era muy grande pero eso no quiere decir que con su vista medio borrosa no puede sentir el peligro e cercanía de los seres humanos en la probabilidad de que los hayan visto ya que estaba amaneciendo..

La tortuga de bandana azul se trata de levantar para irse, pero su cuerpo esta cansado, mira a su hermano quien parece tener el mismo inconveniente, se arrastra tratado de pararse hasta que lo logra pero su cuerpo le duele, ayuda a su hermano de rojo quien se apoya en el; era muy pesado para el solo le da un golpe en su plastron.

Raphael: Se pone una mano en su plastron - ¡¿Que mierdas te hice ahora?! - le grita empujándole pero casi se cae por falta de equilibrio.

Leonardo: Lo mira enojado - Bueno.. ahora que estamos en tierra firme... - dijo calmado - ¡Por tu culpa no podemos ir a new york para salvar a la ciudad de destructor, los dejamos solos, ahora estamos atrapados en esta isla que no sabemos y no sabemos en donde diablos estamos! - grita a todo pulmón con su enojo e frustración a su plan.

Raphael: Parpadea un poco apenado - Lo siento - susurra -( Solo causo desastres )- piensa con claro desanimo.

Leonardo: Pasa el brazo de raph por sus hombros - Vamos a buscar un lugar donde descansar - dijo sin expresión alguna a su hermano de rojo -( Espero que makey y donnie estén bien en casa y a salvo )- piensa este preocupado.

\- Con makey y donnie en la ciudad de new york -

Llegaron a new york y corrieron sin ser vistos hasta las alcantarillas, aunque el de naranja estaba feliz por la relativa paz sin los dos mayores, el de morado pensaba en la forma mas sutil e menos irónica de decirle a su sensei, su padre que habían perdido a leonardo y raphael de regreso a la ciudad.

Sensei splinter: Los mira aliviado - Hijos míos, que bien que han regresado - abraza a makey y a donnie quienes se arrodillan ante el - ¿Donde están sus hermanos? - pregunta.

Donatello: Un poco nervioso pone en su lugar sus lentes - Bueno... - comienza - ¿Quiere la versión corta o larga? - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Michelangelo: Le tapa la boca a donnie con una mano - Hay donnie, ¿que gracioso es verdad sensei? - dijo con claro motivo de ocultar todo - Solo están patrullando la ciudad para quitar las malas vibras antes de llegar a casa - dijo tratando de evitar que el sensei se entere.

Donatello: Se quita la mano de makey - Makey hay que decirle - susurra.

Michelangelo: Abraza al sensei - Tanto que te extrañe papa - dijo tierno.

Donatello: Se levanta y se cruza de brazos - Makey - dijo.

Michelangelo: Deja al sensei en sus pies - Sensei lo que pasa es que donnie esta un poco cansado ahora debería descansar - escucha el sonido de la cola del sensei subiendo y bajando con molestia - ¿En que podemos ayudarte papi? - pregunta -( Bueno donnie fue un gusto conocerte y ser tu hermano )- le mira con ojitos de ya valieron.

Donatello: Tose un poco - ¿Sabe algo de april sensei? - le pregunta incomodo por la mirada de que ya les tiene el castigo perfecto -( No vamos a morir )- se dijo.

Sensei splinter: Los mira con el ceño fruncido - ¿Me dirán o no me dirán nada?, por que saben que les puedo hacer decirme de la forma buena y de la mala - dijo con sus manos en su espalda.

Michelangelo: Juega con sus dedos - ¿Cual es exactamente la forma buena? - pregunta.

El sensei sonrió de forma maliciosa por la pregunta, pero en realidad fue al ver el zape que donatello le dio a michelangelo, peros sabe que ninguno hablara, entonces... viene la vieja confiable.....

Sensei splinter: Se voltea de forma dramática - Bueno... si la quieren conocer... - los mira por el rabillo de sus ojos - ¡Al hashi! - grita.

Cuando ve al de morado intentando estrangular al menor de naranja, se lo esperaba de su hijo rebelde o del líder cuando el escurridizo naranja se portaba mal pero nunca del genio vestido del genio morado, los separa y se los lleva al hashi; mientras el de naranja intenta estar lo mas lejos de su hermano, suspira les recuerda a sus otros dos.

\- Con los desaparecidos -

Caminando a paso lento hasta lo mas frondoso de la vegetación, aun buscan un lugar para descansar pues necesitan reponer necesaria energía para salir de ese lugar lo mas rápido que puedan o eso pensaba leonardo, mientras raph parece disfrutar la aparente ¨soledad¨ de solo ellos dos en este lugar..

Pronto encontraron un refugio o lo que quedaba de una casa antigua en ruinas de la cultura de la isla... los dos entran con cuidado y se sientan en medio del sucio lugar... ya estaban cansados... muy cansados..

Leonardo: Cabecea un poco - No podemos quedarnos dormidos... - dijo.

Raphael: A su lado se trata de quedar desierto - Eso como que esta difícil sin miedo - lo mira y este ya estaba cerrando los ojos a punto de caerse de cara contra el suelo de madera - Hey, mejor descansemos un poco con una siesta - lo acuesta lentamente, para acostarse a su lado.

Leonardo: Se sacude negando, para espantar el sueño pero unos brazos le rodean - No... no raph... - el dijo pero el de rojo no le suelta - ¿Como.... llegaremos a... casa? - cierra sus ojos.

Lentamente se duermen, uno a lado del otro como cuando eran niños...

\- Con los dos hermanos menores y su sensei -

La tortuga de morado a pasado por muchas cosas en su vida, el hashi por los cuatro hermanos juntos era uno, las molestias de raph o sus golpes, leo con su sobre perfecciones o sus ordenes aveces molestas; pero dejando atrás esas... estaba el querer matar a su hermano por no dejarle decir la verdad... aunque la venganza es dulce.

Ahora puede quedarse viendo como este era manipulado por su cosa favorita en todo el universo, claro estaba echa por los dioses del infinito, pero quiere mas que nada tuviera mucho.... pero mucho suavitel para que se muera de la verga; su conciencia hace un padre nuestro porque aun tiene sentimientos por el de naranja..

Sensei splinter: Con la caja enfrente de makey - Bien makey... di la verdad - le ordena.

Michelangelo: Temblando y todo - No - se trata de girar.

Sensei splinter: Con su cola le hace que le vuelva a ver - Bueno, supongo que la pizza y donatello se llevaran muy bien - dijo - ¿No dirás algo, nadita o alguito? - mas insistente.

Michelangelo: Niega con cuidado - No nada de nada - cierra los ojos orgulloso de no caer en su adicción.

Donatello al ver esto tira sus cosas y toma la cada de pizza, con una mirada seria mientras makey parece entender, hasta que donnie hace aparecer con el dron una... corta maquina corta apeles....; abriendo los ojos makey estaba ahora en completo ¨desmoronamiento¨ en todo sentido de la palabra.

Donatello: Hace que la pizza cuelgue un poco de la caja - Vamos makey dilo - dijo con ojos fijos en este - Solo di la verdad - susurra, viendo las lagrimas de makey.

Sensei splinter: Firme mira a dontatello y michelangelo -( Nada me ha funcionado mejor )- piensa para el solo, viendo como estaba ahora el de naranja.

Michelangelo: Apunto de llorar - ¡Bien, lo diré todo! - echo un mar de lagrimas, se cubre la cara - ¡Pero no le digan a raph que les dije yo! - toma aire - Raph estaba enojado con el por que el no era capaz de decirnos nada acerca de lo que sentía, mas que nada lo que raph sentía por el y como no le gusta hablar de eso se enojo mas por lo que quería resolverlo con el, entonces por accidente se pelearon, intencionalmente raph choco con los interruptores de las puertas del avión y cayeron del aviooon - dijo llorando.

Sensei splinter: Parpadea - ¿¿¡Cayeron del avión!?? - su cerebro ya sabia todo el rollo... - ¿¿¿Sentimientos de raphael por leonardo??? - dijo - ¿¿¿¿Están vivos aun???? - pregunta.

Donatello: Asiente y los busca con un poco de hackeo - Están en estos momentos en..... ¿¡hawai!? - dijo sin creer lo que ve.

El sensei camina un poco antes de girarse en sus talones..

Sensei splinter: Los mira serio - La ciudad depende de ustedes - les dijo con toda franqueza - Sus hermanos estarán bien por ahora aunque no lo parezca, ustedes tienen el control de tener los planes de destructor - dijo a los dos - ¿Quien de los dos quiere ser el líder? - pregunta.

Donatello: Vuelve a colocar sus lentes a su lugar - Sensei yo-... - pero una mano le tapa la boca.

Michelangelo: Alza la otra mano mientras cubre la boca de donnie - Yo sensei - dijo feliz.

Sensei splinter: Asiente - Espero te hagas responsable como tu hermano leonardo, michelangelo - dijo serio - Puedo entender sobre esto y pueden intercambiarse el liderazgo cuando quieran entre ustedes, pero entenderán de una forma u otra lo que pasa seguido su hermano leonardo.. - dijo caminando a su habitación.

Los dos hermanos se ven con ¨odio¨, pues el morado se prepara para su coronación como el líder a la primera prueba de presión con su hermano de naranja, que estaba relajado viendo la televisión..

\- Unas dos horas mas tarde con los desaparecidos -

La tortuga de ojos azules abre sus ojos.. lentamente mientras abraza un poco mas la almohada.... olfatea curioso... un momento... se trata de parar pero unos fuertes brazos le tienen, junto con el sonido de un ronroneo, responde sin pensar apretando con mas fuerza lo que tiene en brazos.. mira lo que abraza.... 

CONTINUARA....

\-------------------------------------


	3. Capitulo 3: ¡¡¿Que mierdas es eso!!?, Orientarnos, como salir de esta isla..

La tortuga azul siente como sus músculos se calienta por el sol de esa horas, que bien se siente junto con ese abrazo tan familiar en su vida nunca pensó en volverlo a sentir, pero mira lo que abraza... o mas bien observa medio adormilado hasta que sus ojos se abren en pánico por la ¨almohada¨, que no era otra cosa mas que....

Leonardo: Mira los brazos en su cintura y entre sus piernas - ¡¡¿Que mierdas es esto?!! - grita en pánico.

Raphael: Abre los ojos - ¿¡¡Que pasa el clan del pie!!? - abraza mas a leo hacia el de azul - ¿¿¿Que pasa y por que gritas??? - le pregunta sin saber.

Leonardo: Mira la cosa entre sus piernas, gruesa y larga como se ve entre ellas, pero mas que nada que estaba cerca de su cara - ¡¡Tu verga eso pasa!! - responde tratándose de salir del abrazo y se pararse del miembro.

Leonardo se logra soltar del abrazo de raphael hasta que su caparazón toca una pared del lugar mientras su hermano lo mira ahora sentado pero con esa cosa... no era tan normal como los humanos pero similares en ciertas partes, pues aparte de largas eran lo suficiente mente primitivos para hacerles temer de sus propios cuerpos; pues con lo grande e grueso de raph, era mas con las púas que el mismo cuenta a donnie cuando hace de las suyas.

Raphael no parece estar satisfecho y leonardo estaba aterrado, raph se levanta y su miembro se comienza a mover ¨vivo¨ hasta que este se inclina para mirar a los ojos del azul... una de sus manos estaba en su miembro...

Raphael: Gruñe un poco - ¿No te puedes quedar un momento mientras termino? - dijo mientras su miembro va a parar en el pecho de leo.

Leonardo: Gruñe en negación - Raph detente.. - dijo serio.

Raph solo se le queda mirando y mas el sonrojo en las mejillas de leo, huele que leo estaba incomodo e.. parece gustarle pero lo niega... se corre... y las púas de su miembro salen a saludar a quien tiene a delante, raspando un poco con el plastron de leo mientras.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio - Eres un asqueroso... - dijo viéndolo con odio.

Raphael: Deja que su miembro vuelva al simpático tamaño normal - Eso lo hace makey con donnie, es normal... - responde aliviado de su asuntillo.

Leonardo: Lo mira sin creer lo que escucha para levantarse y cachetarlo directo en la cara - ¡¿Por que ninguno me dice a mi algo?! - grita enojado - ¿Por que mierdas eso estaba así? - le grita.

Raphael: Le da la espalda - Estaba muy ocupado mientras dormía no me di de cuenta que eras tu - le responde el de rojo - ¿¡Por que no mejor buscamos como salir de aquí!? - dijo irritado.

Las dos tortugas se miran enojados, uno por casi ser violado por su hermano y el otro por casi hacerlo por sus candentes sueños eróticos e hormonas de adolescente que tiene encima el de rojo; la tortuga de azul se sonroja un poco mas de lo que pensaba.

Leonardo: Mira el cielo - ¿Raph tienes tu teléfono? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Asiente y lo saca - Si, ¿por que y el tuyo? - le pregunta ahora.

Leonardo: Se lo muestra - No se que es peor... - el pobre todo destrozado - Si que tu teléfono este vivo o que me querías hacer cosas raras - responde.

Raphael: Enciende su teléfono - Leo.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Toma aire y suspira - No prende... - dijo golpeando el suelo con su pie - Toma lo tuyo y nos vamos - dijo acomodando sus katanas.

Raph un poco de mal humor toma sus sais que los dejo para dormir mas cómodo pues nunca pensó que dormir con leo... fuera tan excitante y con el sueño húmedo que tuvo casi termina con leo rebanando su miembro.. aveces detesta su enorme cosa como la ama...

\- Mientras que en la ciudad de new york -

Donnie estuvo viendo si puede encontrar las señales de los dos mayores pero solo encontró la del teléfono de raph pero que o perdió luego de unas horas, entonces estaba desde la madrugada poniendo los escenarios posibles de que les paso a los dos si estaban juntos aunque el pensamiento de que le paso a leo en dado caso le aterraba...

Hasta que una taza salvaje de café aparece cuando parpadea haciendo que mire a su lado y era makey cruzado de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa que decía cuanta paciencia le tiene al de morado...

Michelangelo: Lo mira serio pero con la sonrisa, toma aire y suspira.

Donatello: Lo mira asustado - ¿¡Que me ves!? - dijo.

Michelangelo: Lo mira a los ojos y hace el mismo movimiento e sonido.

Donatello: Lo mira mas asustado o aterrado - ¿¡Que pasa se murió el sensei!? - pregunta.

Sensei splinter: Tose desde atrás haciendo que donnie salte y casi tire las pantallas al subirse en la mesa - No exactamente - responde

Michelangelo: Lo mira serio - No me baja.. - susurra.

Donatello: Lo mira - ¿Que? - lo mira a los ojos - ¿Que no te baja makey? - se comienza a asustar.

Michelangelo: Lo mira a los ojos - Las ganas de ver a raph y leo otra vez - hace puchero.

El sensei splinter no pueden evitar enternecer y así evita makey que el sensei splinter castre a donnie al saber por que extraña razón makey o donnie estaban de lo mas amorosos..

\- Con los de azul e rojo -

La tortugas estaban escalando un árbol o bueno palmera alta, par a ver a donde diablos estaba la ¨salida de este hermoso pero necesario por cuestión de tiempo para salvar la ciudad¨, aunque hermoso era la palabras mas pequeña para la gran vista de toda la isla...

Leonardo: Mira la vista era la primera vez que ve algo tan hermoso, con brasil se da cuenta que no pudo apreciar nada de la belleza -( Lamento no haber visto antes a brasil... pero esto es hermoso )- piensa.

Raphael: Mira a todos lados era hermoso pero quien opaca esa belleza... era leo -( Quisiera decirte que.. lo lamento )- sus palabras no salen y se queda callado viéndole.

Leonardo: Lo mira - Debemos obtener un mapa - dijo saltando de su lado.

Raph asustado que le pasara algo lo sigue, pero lo ve caminando directo a la ciudad, leo no parece hacerle caso hasta que se topan con un mapa pero que no pueden estar cerca por las personas.

Leonardo: Mira el lugar lo mas oculto en las decorativas e frondosas hojas - Hay que buscar uno - susurra a raph.

Raphael: Saca la cerbatana de donnie, un chicle y usa una botella que estaba enterrada como ayuda - Bueno veamos - intenta y logra que el chicle se pegue en la hoja.

Leonardo: Lo ve con una inexistente ceja arriba - ¿Con que solo fuimos por ¨el clan del pie¨? - dijo serio y cruzado de brazos.

Raphael: Se detiene - Deja de hablar paja sobre mi lo que te dijimos era a verdad - se defiende.

En eso la hoja fue pisada por un chico que pasaba en patineta y se queda adherida en su pie, el pobre cordel de la cerbatana se escucha y antes de que se acabara raph lo jala lo que causa que el chico se caiga en una pirueta e el papel se queda en el suelo hasta que alguien lo toma y le quita el chicle del trozo de cuerda e papel... se lo lleva.

Leonardo: Mira a raph - Dime que tienes mas chicles - dijo sin poder creerlo.

Raphael: Niega - Eso fueron los últimos que tome ¨prestados¨ de makey desde que fuimos por el envase de mutageno purpura - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio y le pega en un costado sacando le aire - ¿¨No que fuimos por el clan del pie¨? y ahora ladrón de dulces - le sigue pegando - ¿¡Hay algo mas que tenga que saber de ti!? - grita.

Mientras leo estaba medio matando a raph por ¨descubrir la verdad¨ y las personas al escuchar estos pensaron que eran unos chicos haciendo cosas indecentes e el que seguramente estaba ¨engañado¨ estaba gritando todas las verdades de el que lo estaba mintiendo. En eso unos oficiales estaban por revisar el pequeño espacio de selva cerca del área turística, solo para que no hubiera nada..

Mientras raph se lleva a leo en su hombro mientras este patalea y todo para escapar de las personas que pudieran tomarlos fotos, no tienen a donnie o makey para persuadir a las personas. Raph les regresa a su refugio momentáneo exhausto de llevar a leo en brazos era mas por correr... mira por encima de su hombro... se ha levado a leo como todo un calavernario que es.

Leonardo: Se sienta con sus katanas para pulir-las con un trozo de tela - Ahora tenemos que buscar como salir por tu culpa - dijo señalando le a raph.

Raphael: Lo mira insultado y se acerca a el - ¡¡Disculpa yo no pensaba en que no me importa nada de lo que le pase a mis hermanos o piensen porque tengo una verg-!! - fue alzando la voz.

¿¿??: Los mira - ¿Que hacen aquí ustedes señores tortuga? - pregunta la voz joven.

Leo y raph miran al recién llegado en medio de su conversación asustados por quien estaba a sus espaldas...

CONTINUARA....

\----------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una simpática verga con púas :v


	4. Capitulo 4: Un paseo por la isla, sentimientos creciendo y una noche mas

La tortuga de rojo se detiene como el de azul en dar su respuesta, sienten el impulso de tomar sus armas pero puede ser mas peligroso para ellos, la niña frente a ellos no parece tenerles miedo pues parece tener unos ocho o nueve años mas o menos como pueden ver, no movieron un musculo esperando que ella se desmayara o algo; pero nada de eso vino.

¿¿¿???: Los mira con una pequeña sonrisa - Aloha, buenas tardes, ¿que hacen señores tortugas? - pregunta educada la niña.

Los dos se quedan helados, esperaban que pasara de todo lo que les da a los humanos cuando por casualidad les ven... pero esta niña parece inmune a ellos o lo que sea que se consideren a uno estos clichés de cosas y películas...

Raphael: Mira a leo - Debemos irnos ahora.. - susurra a leo.

Leonardo: Mira a la niña preocupado - No podemos raph - lo mira serio - Puede que se haya perdido - la mira tratando de parecer amigable - ¿Estas perdida pequeña? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Le hace levantarse - No le hables, puede ser una trampa o que nos estén siguiendo, ¡puede ser parte del clan del pie! - dijo lo mas bajo posible - Leonardo, vayámonos ahora que por lo menos podamos - le toma del brazo gruñendo.

Leonardo: Lo mira ya sin paciencia - Ella no debe saber que es eso, ni sabemos si ellos están en esta isla raph - dijo en el mismo tono para no asustar a la niña, el de rojo continua - Ya raphael, ¡suéltame! - gruñendo cuando dijo eso.

Las dos tortugas mutantes se miran enojados, la tensión entre los dos hermanos que ha estado rozando en estos días mas que otros a raíz de todo esto.. con destructor, su huida y el liquido morado del clan del pie..

¿¿¿???: Los mira a los dos con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Ustedes son novios o están casados? - pregunta con una dulce risa por las dos tortugas gigantes - Mi nombre el core x-hs - dijo - ¿Como se llaman? - pregunta.

Raphael: La mira serio - ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a no hablar con extraños? - pregunta.

Core x-hs: Piensa un momento - si, pero ustedes no son tan extraños.. solo como amigos, conocidos desconocidos - sonriendo.

Leonardo: Se pone al nivel de la niña- Somos hermanos pequeña - sonriendo amistoso - Debes estar en tu casa, este es un lugar peligroso - es interrumpido.

Raphael: Saca sus sais - Como nosotros niñita - dijo gruñendo pero recibe un golpe en su estomago aguantando un grito de dolor -( Maaardeta seaaa )- pero no en su cabeza.

Leonardo: La carga en brazos - Me llamo leonardo y te llevare a tu casa - mira a raph - Mientras raphael, busca una forma de sacarnos de este lugar - dijo ocultando su enojo -( Continua y sera peor )- piensa serio.

Core x-hs: Abraza el cuello de leo, este solo se deja - ¡Puedo darles un paseo! - dijo emocionada por sus nuevos amigos - ¡Pueden quedarse a dormir en mi casa! - salta en los brazos de leo quien trata de no soltarla.

Leonardo y Raphael: Se miran y miran a - ¿Enserio? - preguntan.

Core x-hs: Asiente - Claro solo vamos a tener que aclimatar ciertas partes - piensa - Vamos a mi casa - camina por un lado.

La niña los ve caminar bueno mas que nada leo que no quiere que le pase algo mientras un negativo raphael estaba diciendo los pros e contras de seguir a una niña desconocida a su casa, y mas cosas que leo le dio otro golpe mas cerca del problema que comenzaron en el día; se ha quedado callado el resto del camino.

\- En la casa de la niña -

Los dos se han podido dar un baño ¨decente¨ por lo menos y separados por supuesto en baños diferentes, mientras la niña les busca algo para ¨camuflarse¨ en la isla hawaiiana, luego de salir al mismo tiempo no encuentran su ropa, pero si sus armas e cosas como sus bandanas, ni siquiera su ropa interior estaba...

Raphael: Lo empuja enojado - ¿Esto es parte de una puta broma - mientras gruñe en advertencia serio y malhumorado, se coloca su bandana.

Leonardo: Lo empuja igual - ¿Como piensas yo me estaba bañando igual? - responde, mientras hace lo mismo con la propia.

Raphael: Mira si están sus armas - Por lo menos no tomaron las armas - se cómoda mas la toalla -( No ahora por favor, no es una porno )- a terrado por el despertar de su amiguito.

Leonardo: Mira sus armas también suspirando de alivio - Tienes razón, pero no debemos sacar conclusiones a la primera - dijo volteando a ver a su hermano quien estaba de una forma anormal nervioso - ¿Estas bien raph? - preocupado.

El de rojo trata de parecer normal aunque comenzara a sudar frió de los nervios que le causaba estar con el de azul e mas casi-completamente desnudos, mientras el de azul trata de ver que es lo que le pasa mas preocupado; la puerta se abre.

Core x-hs: Con unas cuantas cosas - Hola, les traje ropa nueva mientras la otra se lava - se las da y saca un tazón de ensalada de frutas - Les traje de comer - sonriendo mientras sale.

Los dos miran a las faldas grandes de colores en la gama del los tonos rojos e tonos azules cada una, les recordaba mucho a las faldas samurais de leonardo cuando tenia quince años..

Raphael: Mira la falda un poco - Bueno.. peor es nada - se lo pone y se va al tazón... - Pura verdura - dijo sin ganas.

Leonardo: Termino de vestirse y le quita el tazón - Bueno muérete de hambre si quieres - dijo serio mientras come.

La tortuga de azul se come todo siendo la comida que ha consumido en horas, mientras que el otro prefiere morirse de hambre, la niña regresa para darles unos abrigos y sombreros que les recordaban su hogar, la niña se los lleva para el recorrido..

\- Luego de un rato por la ciudad -

Los dos han caminado por casi toda la isla o bueno la costa, mientras siguen a la niña de unos once años que le mostraba el lugar o sus lugares mas impresionantes, mientras los dos buscan como salir de este lugar..

Core x-hs: Los mira - ¿No tiene calor? - pregunta.

Los dos negaron pues a pesar del calor... era familiar para ellos, aun la puesta de sol era familiar para ellos en un mirador frente a una playa... cálida pero aunque pudieran su familia estaba preocupada por ellos y deben detener a destructor...

Leonardo: Con sus manos en la baranda de madera, suspira suavemente - Quisiera poder vivir aquí... - dijo abriendo su corazón para recordar este día y todo lo que ha hecho.

Raphael: Mira a leonardo, sus hermosos colores eran los ganadores contra los del atardecer - Si tu quisieras.. podremos quedarnos... - coloca su mano en la de leo.

La sensación en las manos de ambos le hacen que encuentren las miradas, pero la risita de la niña los hace separase algo sonrojados mientras ven que en sus manos unos sabrosos nachos y salchichas con piña para el carnívoro que lo acepto con mucho gusto.

\- En la noche -

Bueno no todo es hermoso, pues al llegar a donde pasarían la noche.. a la pequeña niña que no aparenta su edad la regañaron por estar todo el día afuera y con unos completos desconocidos, haciendo que los dos hermanos se presentaran ante la familia de la niña; se quitaron los sombreros e abrigos...

Leonardo y Raphael: Listos en caso de tener que pelear - Nosotros fuimos señores y señoras - dijeron sin importarles que fueran mas un gruñido.

Lo primero en salir como el cliché de la vida son los gritos de espantos de todos menos de la niña que estaba abrazada de la pierna perfecta de leo, mientras raph la mira con... celos, si lo admite eran celos por que leo es suyo.

Padre: Saca las armas tradicionales de la familia - ¡¿Dejen a mi hija monstruos depravados?! - grita, bueno era un pastor.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio - No somos monstruos señor - intenta razonar pero.

Raphael: Lo señala con su sai - ¡Depravado usted que nos llama somos depravados! - grita en respuesta.

Leonardo: Mira al hombre y hace una reverencia en disculpa - Perdone a mi hermano no sabe mantener la boca cerra y no es de mediaciones - dijo.

Madre: Asiente y quita a su esposo de allí - Igualmente pido que perdonen a mi esposo - dijo - Es un conspirador en su tiempo libre - dijo apenada.

Bueno con esto leonardo y la madre de core, les dejaran pasar la noche a los dos hermanos tortugas, mas que nada a petición de la niña, con respecto a la ropa con la que llegaron se estaba secando justo ahora; el alivio de los dos fue inmediato..

\- En la habitación con leo y raph -

Los dos estaban durmiendo en una cama... bueno pueden sobrevivir la noche así... leonardo mira a raphael que estaba dándole el caparazón, suspira mientras hace lo mismo... siente una caricia en su brazo y el peso de en la cama, un raph colocando su cabeza en la de leo..

Raphael: Con los ojos cerrados - Regresaremos a casa, pero me gustaría estar mas tiempo aquí... - dijo -( Solo contigo... )- piensa.

Los dos se miran ahora a los ojos, lentamente se acercan al otro y bajo este efecto quizás de la noche se besan, lo intentan unas cuantas veces antes de finalmente quedarse dormidos..

CONTINUARA....

\------------------


	5. Capitulo 5: Un equilibrado trato, llegando a new york y salvando la ciudad

La tortuga de azul sentía nervios, su atuendo no era muy conveniente o agradable para esta situación, estaba apunto de tener un ataque, se calma cuando siente una mano en su hombro haciendo que brinca del susto mira a quien lo ha tocado.. era su hermano de bandana roja.

Raphael: Sonriendo un poco en broma a su hermano - ¿Nervioso sin miedo? - le pregunta al de bandana azul.

Leonardo: Niega ocultando bajo su mirada fría - No solo me preparo - se acomoda su falda hawaiiana - ¿Tu que haces aquí? - pregunta.

Raphael: Con una antorcha portavelas tradicionales - Te voy a acompañar - enciende las antorchas al escuchar la música que indicaba el comienzo - Se una linda bailarina de hula hula leo - guiña un ojo.

Leonardo: Parpadea - ¿¡Espera que dijiste!? - exclama con un sonrojo en sus mejillas -( ¿¡Como mierdas acepte esto!? )- se pregunta.

\- Flashback de esta mañana -

Estaban terminando de desayunar, comida tan sabrosa era la de hawaii pensaban ambos.. primera comida en no ser preparada por makey o april en su caso, ellos no contaban de comer... se comerían todo crudo; y evitaron tener ese problema mañanero de suerte con la niña a despertarlos.

Leonardo: Haciendo reverencia - Por favor, lle-venos aun aeropuerto y aun avión con destino a new york esta en peligro y no sabemos cuanto mas nuestros hermanos podrán ¨tenerlo controlado¨.. - dijo serio pero suplicante.

Padre de hs core: Piensa un poco - Bien, eso puede ser un poco difícil pero lo intentaremos - responde viendo a leo.

Raphael: Viendo las perfectas nalgas de leo que se ven aun con la falda azul de varias telas -( Dios discúlpame pero mi hermano esta bueno para mi solito )- piensa - Si haríamos lo que sea.. - viéndola cola de leo mas embobado.

Madre de hs core: Piensa en lo que dijo raph - ¿Lo que sea? - pregunta no muy segura.

Leonardo: Asiente - Hai, lo que sea - responde afirmativo -( ¿En que nos has metido raph? )- comienza a ponerse nervioso.

Madre de hs core: Mira a leo - ¿Te gusta bailar? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Parpadea - ¿Espere que? - dijo confundido.

La niña llega con unos collares de dientes de tiburón, unos brazaletes de hojas e tobilleras a juego, con una versión de traje de hula hula e una enorme sonrisa que parece tratar de no terminar llorando en cualquier momento.

Hs Core: Viendo a leo - El es perfecto - sonriendo mas feliz.

\- Fin del flashback de esta mañana -

Leonardo: Parpadea - S-si - mira abajo.

Hs Core: Toma la mano de leo - Ahora solo imitarme mis pasos - dijo sonriendo. 

El telón se abre, junto con la música mas hermosa era tocada por otros familiares que se quedaron paralizados al ver a las dos tortugas, solo para sonreír y seguir tocando los instrumentos para que bailaran con la música..

Leo se queda quieto pero mira a la niña que comienza a bailar mas nerviosa que el, parpadea y comienza a imitarla, hasta que entendió que había que hacer de forma armoniosa con la niña, mira a su lado cuando se aparece raph con las antorchas.. no puede evitar tener una sonrisa; cuando termina a los dos les dan un collar de flores tradicionales para alejar el enojo... tanto que raph cayo en su caparazón como si se hubiera tomado cuatro cajas seguidas de whiski..

Con esa parte del trato cumplida, se divirtieron un poco mas de lo que pensaron..

\- En el aeropuerto -

En una parte lo mas cercana al aeropuerto, claro era lo mas seguro para todos, para la familia y para ellos no fueran vistos por los demás seres humanos de la isla, teniendo la noche para su favor..

Hs Core: Llorando extiende una flor a leo - Para ti cuando encuentres el amor dáselo y estarán unidos por siempre - dijo con una sonrisa a pesar del triste momento.

Leonardo: La toma con un sonrojo - Gracias - dijo asintiendo pero un poco incomodo.

Padre de hs core: Mira a los chicos - Lamento el malentendido - dijo apenado al fin.

Leonardo: Riendo un poco - Eso nos pasa a diario - mira a raph que estaba de espaldas.

Madre de hs core: Mira a los dos - Cuídense por favor.. - dijo en tono maternal.

Raphael: Suspira y asiente - Si - dijo.

Leonardo: Le a una palmada en el hombro - Hora de irnos, gracias por todo - dijo a la amable familia.

El avión rumbo a new york estaba apunto de partir, ambos estaban corriendo hasta el o eso pensaba leonardo pero.. leo al mirar atrás, su hermano se detuvo hace unos metros, se acerca a el y toma su brazo.

Leonardo: Lo mira con seriedad - ¿Ahora que pasa raph?, no es tiempo de tus berrinches - le dijo en broma a pesar de su seriedad.

Raphael: Lo mira con una expresión suplicante - Quédate conmigo.. - dijo tomando el brazo de leo - Por favor... - dijo con ojos llorosos.

Leonardo: Lo mira atónito - ¿Que?, ¿por que raph? - pregunta.

Raphael: Lo mira a los ojos azules como este mar de profundo - Te amo.. - dijo al fin.

La turbina del avión se enciende.. era hora de irse pero.. si eso significaba que debía romper la relación ¨pacifica con raph¨, pero la ciudad donde nacieron necesitaba de su ayuda.. y si raph se quería quedar para tener ¨libertad¨.. que lo hiciera.

Leonardo: Lo mira sin una pizca de gracia - Lo siento, pero new york necesita nuestra ayuda, pero mas importante.. como somos.. no podemos raph - dijo aunque le doliera - Somos peligrosos para ambos.. - dijo.

Raphael: Parpadea negando - No haya no podemos, pero aquí si, puedo cambiar, cambiaría por ti leo... lo de ayer en la mañana fue un accidente - dijo tomando las manos de leo en sus manos - Te amo, desde que puedo recordarlo.. - suplicaba.

Leonardo: Cierra los ojos - Lo lamento, ¿vienes a la ciudad conmigo.. o te quedaras aquí, raphael? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Aprieta las muñecas de leo - Vete entonces.. - gruñendo y mostrando los dientes para soltarlo.

Leonado sin mas corre a subir al avión, de forma sincera.. se hubiera quedado con raph en esta isla, tal vez llevarse mejor como cuando bailaron juntos o despertaron viéndose a los ojos desde temprano quizás raph estaba aun medio dormido o completamente por su expresión serena, recordaba leo con un sonrojo, pero la ciudad donde han crecido.. eso hasta que se aparece su hermano subiendo.

Leonardo: Lo mira en shock - ¡¿Que mierdas te pasa no te ibas a quedar?! - pregunta ayudando a subirlo e cerrar la puerta de carga.

Raphael: Lo mira con una mirada de pocos amigos - No lo hago por ti.. - dijo con enojo aun - Solo cállate y déjame en paz en lo que queda de viaje, cuando todo esto termine regresare a este lugar, hay quienes necesitan ayuda - le responde.

Eso desconcertó un poco o bueno mucho a leo, su corazón dolía y podía ver que a raph igual.. concedio el deseo del otro mientras jugaba con la flor hibiscus blanca con centro amarillo suave, recordar las palabras de la madre de hs core: ¨belleza, honradez a tus ante pasados y el amor por tu tierra¨.. suspira con una lagrima.

\- En la ciudad de new york -

Llegando al fin a donde se supone que debe estar el aparato para mandar a la mierda esto de una buena vez para ver en donde mierdas estaban los mayores por amor a la existencia, el lugar estaba solo solo una extraña cosa que makey estaba molestando como una pecera se tratase..

Donatello: Mira a donnie con una gotita de sudor bajando - ¿Que estas haciendo makey? - le pregunta -( Primero la policía, luego sacar a casey e april y ahora molestando a un posible ser extraterrestre )- dijo mentalmente.

Michelangelo: Viendo al vidrio - No solo no esperaba ver un nier automata con asteroides en esta nave - dijo aun con su dedo golpeando este.

Donatello: Con su bastón lo iba a quitar antes de que fuera peor - No vinimos para esto makey ayúdame... - parpadea.

El cristal se abre dejando ver al alienigena rosado de tentáculos tomando por el cuello a makey , quien trata de escapar asqueado por este, solo lo acerca mas e usa sus ¨brazos¨ para tocar a makey e aferrarlo cerca.

Krang: Viendo con ceño fruncido a los - ¿Quien les dio permiso de subir a mi nave? - les dijo.

Michelangelo: A punto de llorar - ¡¡Donniiiie estoy chiquito pa' este hentaiii!! - grita aterrado cuando lo toca mas abajo.

Donatello: Extiende el bastón a makey e lo logra alejar del monstruo rosado - Lamentaras haber tocado así a makey - enojado.

Krang: Sonriendo - Eso ya lo veremos - dijo sarcástico.

Comienza la batalla, era muy fuerte, donnie y makey ya estaban cansados de tratar de contenerlo, donnie le dice a makey que vaya y lo entretenga mientras busca como desarmar esta nave descubriendo que era una maquina de guerra masiva y que destruiría el mundo ya le faltaba poco para armarse; pero makey es atrapado en los brazos del robot se escuchaba el crujir de su caparazón.

¿¿¿???: - ¡¡No somos cualquier reptil!! - se escuchaba enojado.

Krang: Mira a todos lados - ¿¡Espera que!? - no logra ver nada.

Leonardo: Corta los brazos del krang - ¡¡Somos tortugas!! - grita al ver libre a makey.

Michelangelo: Tosiendo y adolorido - Leoo - mira a raph quien lo ayuda - Raaph - emocionado - Regresaron - dijo feliz.

Donatello: Termina de hackear - Listo chicos, esta allí arriba - dijo igual de feliz a sus hermanos.

Raphael: Asiente - Makey ve por esa cosa - saca sus sais.

La lucha fue emparejada ahora, mientras makey lograba tener el aparato, el krang intentaba atinarle con una torreta futurista unida al robot e leo, donnie y raph hacían lo posible para que no le diera..

Michelangelo: Tropieza pero toma el transmisor que arma la bola de golf - ¡¡Chicos lo tengo- no me tiene!! - intenta escapar.

Leonardo: Le clava las katanas en la abeza del robot - ¡Nadie! - dijo.

Raphael: Le clava en el mismo lugar los sais - ¡Se mete! - con ayuda de leo logran quitarle la cabeza.

Donatello: Le clava el bastón bo haciendo que suelte a makey - ¡Con makey! - lo electrocuta.

Krang: Cae con el robot al suelo - Pero aun así están pedidos... ¡¡mierda!! - al ver el dron.

Los chicos aprovechan para bajar al edificio alto mas cercano del cierre del portal, viendo como este con la ayuda de april e casey junto con vernon han logrado desactivar el aparato..

Leonardo: Viendo a sus hermanos - Estoy orgulloso - al sus dos hermanos menores.

Donatello: Asiente - Estamos felices que hayan vuelto - dijo un poco adolorido.

Michelangelo: Viendo debajo de la falda de leo - ¿Que les paso a su ropa y de donde sacaron esto? - recibe una patada.

Raphael: Enojado - Estaba considerando no molestarte pero te lo mereces.. - dijo con un aura siniestra.

Ahora en plena luz del día los cuatro hermanos se disponían a regresar a casa.. solo que se toparon con una salida segura para llegar al sótano con un pasadizo a las alcantarilla infestado de policías..

Jefa vincent: Con arma en mano - Tenemos que hablar - dijo seria.

\- Unos días después -

Luego de que fueran tratados como héroes, la policía tenia otros planes para ellos por lo que tuvieron que huir a su subterráneo hogar, el sensei splinter estaba orgulloso de los tres, makey y donnie estaban calmados con la presencia de los mayores en la guarida y... raph estaba empacando..

Leonardo: Mira las cosas - ¿Adonde vas? - le pregnta.

Raphael: Lo mira serio - Lejos de ti - le responde.

Leonardo: Se mantiene calmado - Raph, quédate.. te necesitamos - dijo sereno.

Raphael: Lo mira enojado - ¿Para que, te divierte verme con el corazón roto o que? - le responde.

Leo suspira y se acerca a raph, lo toma de las mejillas con ambas manos a pesar de que el lo quiere alejar, une sus labios en un solo contacto, una calidad sensación los envuelve.. mientras se aleja raph intenta tener otro pero las manos de leo se alejan sacando una flor.

Leonardo: Le entrega la flor a raph - ¿Aun me quieres?, yo siempre te he amado, y lamento haberte mentido - dijo para irse.

Raphael: Le entrega la flor al de azul - ¿Como no amar a sin miedo? - dijo acercándose a este.

Los dos se besan, aunque era un poco torpes por su inexperiencia se acuestan en la cama luego de quince minutos de besos ellos estaban mirando al techo con las mejillas rojas, eran muy inexpertos en esto del amor, pero, tal vez un viaje a hawaii les ayude a tener mas libertad..

CONTINUARA....

\-------------------------------------


End file.
